Bad Day at Castle Loch
Bad Day at Castle Loch is the eleventh episode of the seventh season. Plot Donald and Douglas enjoy working on Sodor, but sometimes they long to return to Scotland. One day, they arrive at the docks where the Fat Controller tells them that Lord Callan is reopening his castle. The twins are to take banners and bunting to the castle for the celebrations. Donald and Douglas are excited. Going to the Scottish castle would be like going home. Harvey tells Percy that the celebrations will be near Castle Loch, which worries Percy. Douglas teases Percy by saying the monster who supposedly lives in the loch might catch him. But Donald doesn't think there is a monster in there. The twins take their train along the line and spot the castle in the distance. But they have to stop suddenly to avoid hitting a tree that has fallen across their track. Then to make matters worse, a landslide behind them knocks the brake van off the rails, leaving the train stranded. Douglas' driver calls the Fat Controller, who promises to send help as soon as possible. But by nightfall, no help has arrived. Suddenly, the twins see a very strange shape coming towards them through the mist. Douglas thinks it is the monster, but as it reaches them, the shape turns out to be Harvey pulling the breakdown train. Donald and Douglas are very relieved. By morning the tracks are clear, and Donald and Douglas make their way to the castle. Lord Callan and the Fat Controller both call them very splendid and useful engines, to which the twins heartily agree. Characters * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lord Callan * The Tailor * Cranky (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Castle Loch * Castle Loch Causeway * Misty Valley Branch Line * The Viaduct * Suddery Castle * The Fat Controller's Office * The Fishing Village Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Twin Trouble is used. * This episode's name is a reference to the movie "Bad Day at Black Rock". * The legend of the monster in Castle Loch is the same as the legend of the Loch Ness Monster in Scotland. * This episode marks the last time Donald and Douglas are seen together until season 11's Gordon and the Engineer. * This episode marks the final appearance of Donald until the eleventh season, excluding deleted scenes from Peace and Quiet and Edward the Great and a stock footage cameo in Harold and the Flying Horse. Goofs * When Donald and Douglas puff past the ruined castle, they're pulling the same train that they later take to Castle Loch. They are also missing their faces. * When the twins pull up next to Harvey, they have swapped tracks compared to the previous shot. * When the twins think they can see the monster, they are uncoupled from each other. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Little Helpers * The Complete Seventh Series US * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Thomas' Halloween Adventures AUS * The Complete Seventh Series * My First Thomas with The Twin Engines Gallery File:BadDayatCastleLochtitlecard.png|UK title card File:BadDayatCastleLochUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TwinTrouble24.png|Stock footage File:BadDayAtCastleLoch1.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch2.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch3.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch4.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch5.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch6.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch7.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch8.png|Donald, Douglas, Harvey, and the Fat Controller File:BadDayAtCastleLoch9.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch9.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch10.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch11.png|Percy and Harvey File:BadDayAtCastleLoch12.png|Percy, Donald, Douglas, and Harvey File:BadDayatCastleLoch12.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch13.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch13.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch14.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch14.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch15.png|Douglas File:BadDayatCastleLoch15.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch16.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch16.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch17.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch17.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch18.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch18.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch19.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch19.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch20.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch20.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch21.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch21.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch22.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch22.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch23.png|Donald File:BadDayatCastleLoch23.PNG File:BadDayAtCastleLoch24.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch25.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch26.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch27.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch28.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch29.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch30.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch31.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch32.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch33.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch34.png|The causeway File:BadDayAtCastleLoch35.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch36.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch37.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch38.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch39.png|Sir Topham Hatt and the tailor File:BadDayAtCastleLoch40.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch41.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch42.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch43.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch44.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch45.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch46.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch47.png|Harvey File:BadDayAtCastleLoch48.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch49.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch50.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch51.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch52.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch53.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch54.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch56.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch57.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch58.png File:BadDayAtCastleLochBehindTheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes Episode File:Bad Day at Castle Loch - British Narration|UK narration File:Bad Day At Castle Loch - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video